Working hard to be good enough
by kurenohikari
Summary: "Stiles was a gift sent from heaven. He was literally perfect. The most perfect caregiver I've ever met. My children loving him and his little brother Scott was another plus". That's what Derek thinks of Stiles, but what will happen when he discovers that things aren't as he once believed. Sequel to: 'Baby, please forgive my sins'.
1. Only Chapter

Stiles was a gift sent from heaven. He was literally perfect. The most perfect caregiver I've ever met. My children loving him and his little brother Scott was another plus. He makes breakfast every morning and dinner every night, they go to canteen for their lunches at school. He drives them to their classes and goes for them at the end of the day whenever I can't and he helps them with their homework when I am occupied. Stiles also teaches them important life lessons, plays with them and takes care of my kids when they are sick and I have to work. However, I still prefer to take care of them myself, I am not those kind of rich dads that leave the raising of their kids to the nanny. I myself felt bad when they decided that Stiles was a better bed story teller, but when I caught them all cuddled together in the sofa of the living room while Stiles was reading Harry Potter all my jealousy vanished and was only left with happiness.

I met them a year ago during a visit to my parents and uncle in Beacon Hills. Their dad had just died from a stroke caused by high pressure so Stiles, with only seventeen years old ( _the little genius graduated a year early_ ), had to take care of his little brother all on his own, for their mother had died seven years ago by disease. At the beginning of that summer I couldn't stand the older Stilinski and didn't want to spend a single moment with him. No matter how much attachment I had to the younger of the two or how many play dates my children had with Scott, I always made sure to get the hell away from his presence as soon as I had finished my business with Stiles.

However, it all changed after a chat with my mother. Or let's better say a scolding I've got from her. She scolded me about my rude behaviour towards the older Stilinski, telling me that I only acted like that because I finally had someone brave enough to stand up against me and tell me when I'm wrong. At the beginning I didn't want to believe her words, that I would feel threatened or embarrassed because of an adolescent was unthinkable.

But then I started noticing things... noticing him. How intelligent he was, to have graduated a year early and having gotten a scholarship to Columbus. How kind he was, specially when my cousin Malia told me the story of how they met. She had just been saved from living in the wilderness and started living with her biological family, the Hales, when a tall dorky young Stiles came crashing in her world and made everything better. He was the best friend a girl could have imagined, helping her with school, respecting that she wanted distance when she needed it, never treating her as if she was dumb but praising her for her great advance and teaching her all he could about society and their rules.

Let's not add how good he was with children, which was what finally convinced me of accepting defeat and admitting that my mother was right. My precious little triplets cubs, Jackson, Erica and Isaac, have fallen in love with the young man since they tasted his famous brownies that first meeting. It also helped that Scott formed quick friendship bonds with my kids. Jackson, my little anti social boy-who according to my sisters was a small me, no matter how much he refuses to admit it or the stupid rivalry that he had going against the young Stilinski, everyone knew that he looked at Scott as his first and best friend. Especially since he was the first one to be able to put up with him and at the same time not accept any of his shit. It didn't hurt that Scott had a golden heart and was so friendly.

Erica on her part adored him since the beginning, bonding over their mutual love for Batman. They usually end up roleplaying, Scott as Batman, Erica as Catwoman and Stiles as Robin-whenever he was present. Isaac, my sweet lovely boy, worshipped Scott and trailed behind him like a lost puppy. At the beginning I was afraid of him letting my children down, after all they all loved him almost as a brother, they would have taken it badly. It would have reminded them of their mother's abandonment... of Kate's betrayal. The younger Stilinski for his part never failed them... never failed me. He continued being the best rival, the best Batman and the best hero to worship.

But it wasn't Stiles' amazing cooking skills or how much better mother he was than Kate that won me at the end, it was his stupid and fierce loyalty. When that fateful summer a year ago was coming to it's end, the child protection service came to take Scott away, saying that Stiles wasn't old enough to take care of him especially when he was going off to college. The older Stilinski refused to leave him behind, even if his life would have been much easier, he stated that if it was necessary he would not go to college and get a job so he would be able to support them both. I was luckily there for the interaction and stopped the discussion before a horrible mistake would have taken place.

I offered to foster both Stilinski boys until Stiles turned eighteen and was able to adopt his little brother, I also gave him a job as the caregiver of my kids. This job wouldn't only pay him enough to buy school materials and clothes for both of them, but also to spend it in their selves for fun if they wanted to. Food and a place to stay wouldn't be necessary, because as a 24/7 caregiver the Stilinskis would live with them, so I would take care of that. Stiles knowing that was the best choice for his little brother accepted this and when summer ended came to live with us.

Now a year after, Scott's adoption already secure to Stiles, they had become part of our family. Not only my children finished assimilating Scott as a brother, and kind of a lieder, for them but my parents, siblings, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles and cousins loved them so much, that when the time came that they had to leave it would leave our family heartbroken. If we were lucky Stiles and Scott's attachment to my kids, and Stiles' friendship with Malia would let us continue seeing them even after they stopped living with me.

However, I wasn't only worried for my kids and family, I also had selfish motives. During the time that the Stilinskis had spent with us I grew attached to them profoundly. I started seeing Scott as my own son and watching Stiles take care of my kids made my heart grow warm with how perfect the picture was, it made me wish that it could always stay like that, that my children would be ours. I already knew that Jackson, Erica and Isaac looked at Stiles as if he were their mother, and Scott once called me dad by accident when I was teaching him how to play lacrosse. The pride and happiness I felt that moment I had only felt it when my kids' said their first word, when they had their first steps, when they smiled brightly at me or when their teacher's praised them. It was a kind of happiness I would have love to feel again, but Stiles intervened before I could reassure the small boy that it was okey that I would be honoured to be his dad. Stiles apologized to me and scolded Scott for his slip, swearing to me that it won't happen again.

When I looked at his eyes that afternoon, reality came crushing down and broke all my wished and dreams of a happy future with Stiles. When I saw the fear and desperation in his beautiful doe golden eyes, it broke my heart. He should never have such a distraught expression on his face, he should only be able to express happiness and kindness. Which seemed to be his natural state, not fear. But what hurt the most was when I understood why he was scared. He was afraid that Scott had overstepped his boundaries ( _An eight years old boy shouldn't be afraid of having to respect boundaries_ , I thought ashamed of having put them in such a horrible possession) and they were going to be kicked out of the house.

That's when I understood that Stiles only saw me as his boss and nothing else. It broke my heart but I also knew that it was my fault too, I might have not kept my rude old behaviour but I wasn't exactly friendly to him either. I tried to act kinder... or at least less grumpily, but finally stopped making up fantasies of us ending up together anymore. I might have flaunt my dates with both Jennifer and Braeden a lot trying to make him jealous and hurt him, but stopped as soon as I noticed how childishly I was behaving. And stopped completely, because it was a total loss of time. I was madly in love with Stiles Stilinski, a young man who was twelve years younger than me, who was also my employee.

I really was very unlucky in my love life. Knowing that it was futile and will never happen I tried to forget about him, which was very complicated when each day I fall in love harder with him as I witness what a great mother... err, second dad he is to Jackson, Erica, Isaac and Scott. However, that didn't stop me from caring when I entered my house to find him crying his heart out on the sofa of my living room. The same sofa that had only had beautiful moments since he came to live with us, full of laughter during the weekly Friday night movie marathon, full of cuddles and soft smiles every night during the bed time story, and full of teasing and kind words when he helped the little ones to study. In other words, I had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

Being the CEO of one of the most famous clothes brand of the country, which was recognized this year for having the best female clothes in the United States, is very tired and comes with a lot of responsibilities. Specially since the birth of my little boys which drove me to start making kids' clothing, so they could wear. One of those responsibilities is that I have to travel a lot, before Stiles I was always expectical about leaving my precious cubs with a nanny or even with my sister, who didn't know their routines or what they needed cause they didn't live with them. However, now that he has Stiles he doesn't worry as much as before, he just acts like a normal father who leaves his kids at the care of the other parent... I really have it bad for him. Normally I only have to travel for a day, two tops, but this time I had to travel all the way to London for the opening of my first international store what took me an entire week.

I kind of received this week away from home as kind of a blessing, I couldn't stand being so near to Stiles any longer without touching him. I was a bit nervous of ending up raping him, blinded by my lust for him. Also, if I had to go to the shower again to release some tension because I am afraid of him hearing his name being moaned by my lips as I came in my hand... let's just say I would have gone crazy. So I enjoyed this week off, being able to use my hand on the comfort of a bed without fear of being heard or interrupt by my kids (I still count Scott when I say this) or Stiles, and skyping every morning and every night with them. Resting assured that Stiles kept on being the perfect caregiver that he had always been.

However, when I came back, a night earlier to surprise them all and bearing gifts for the five most precious persons in my life, I was welcomed by a quiet home. Guessing that they most have all gone to bed I took my time taking off my shoes, I didn't want to ruin the clean floor that Stiles left, and leaving them with my suitcase at the entrance for tomorrow to recollect. I was too tired to be organized at the moment.

I paused a minute to look at the first book of the **Hobbit** trilogy that was placed at the small table of the hallway where all the children's rooms were. I smiled amused when I noticed that there were two chapters already read, when I left they were still halfway towards the last book of **The Lord of the Rings**. But I shouldn't be shocked, after all Stiles had already read them every **Harry Potter** book, even those small extra ones that the writer released-like something about the rules of Quiditch and the Tales of someone called Barton... Bardon?... I don't know what was his name I just know that my kids adored them as every other night. Stiles even finished with **Fantastic Beasts** series before starting with **The Lord of the Rings** , and now it seems that he will still continue filling my children's minds with fantasy. Not that I mind that much, they need fantasy in their lives to keep their heads from all the bad things that they shouldn't have to have lived through. I just wander what's the next series that he has in mind to read to them.

However, all amusement was thrown through the window as soon as I heard muffled sobs coming from the living room. Worriedly that one of my children were hurt I rushed towards the origin of the awful sound and was stunned to stillness by the scene that greeted me: Stiles Stilinski was laying on the sofa in fatal position, cries being muffled by the uniform jacket of the late Sheriff of Beacon Hills. It broke my heart to see him like this, he had taken his father's death way to good to be true to me. He surely had to put a strong front for his little brother, Scott was quite in pain himself.

Even if I had finally given up with Stiles I wasn't the heartless monster he wants to believe I am, so I approached the sofa slowly to try to comfort him but the reaction was way more out of control than I would have expected. He slapped my hands away releasing a startled cry that he stopped as soon as he saw who I was, eyes wondering towards the hallway concerned that he would have woken the kids up. Such a selfless concern that made me fall in love with him all over again.

 _Stop it Hale! This is about him not you_ , I tried to remind myself mentally as I turned my concentration back to Stiles who needed it more.

"Stiles calmed down" I tried to calm him down, but it was no use. He way too shocked to hear anything I told him "Stiles!" I grabbed him by the wrists but I released him when he burned me "Stiles you are very hot!" I told him worriedly.

"I know, aren't I?" He teased me with the usual Stiles' snark, but I could easily notice that this time it was forced "You are early , how was your trip? Would you like to have something for dinner? I can prepare something for you" he said politely, more politely than he had ever been. That worried me way more than his clear fever.

"Stiles you need to stop right now! You are sick, why didn't you call my sisters and took some days off?" I demanded to know, trying to keep my voice as low as I could while trying to sound serious and demanding.

"Why?" He scoffed almost hysterically, surely the fever taking effect on him "You are asking me why am I not taking a break?! Why would it ever be a question?!" He exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks once again "I am the perfect caregiver, aren't I?" He questioned me "What would you do if I weren't? Would you kick me out as if I were a toy without use anymore? Look I know that you had never liked me, that you only did this because your family pressured you into helping two poor orphan boys... but I can-t keep on doing this anymore Derek. I can't live every day with the fear of me or Scott doing a stupid thing and making you angry enough that you would kick us out of this house. But I also can't keep on faking being perfect... I love your children quite much and want the best for them, truly not because I am their caregiver but because they deserve it. But I can't stop this feeling of... of envy" he confessed, looking at me through his eyelashes with a gaze full of disgust... as if his secret killed him from the inside. And for someone as pure as him it might be "They are great children, but so is Scott. Even when dad was alive he never had many things, Beacon Hills force didn't pay him much. And now he has to live surrounded by all the stuff that he won't have! I hate to know that I can't give him the education he deserves because I know i would never be able to pay him one of those private and important schools that Isaac and the rest go to, or that he won't be able to wear those beautiful and expensive clothes that Jackson always love to flaunt about. I know that he doesn't mean to, but Scott deep down is hurt by that even if he doesn't want to admit it. Or that he won't have as much toys as Erica, I had to make his costume myself because I couldn't pay him one as beautiful as Erica's. When did Catwoman look more amazing than Batman?! I know that Scott never meant to make me feel bad, but I know that he was disappointed when I showed him his costume and later he had to compare it with your kids'. I can't keep on doing this, especially not when I have fallen in love with you and you clearly don't feel the same about me... not when you date those hot, mature and successful women" he admitted brokenly with a heart-breaking sob "I am really grateful for everything you've given Scott and I, but... I think that it's time to take a different routes".

I looked at him shocked and stunned to silence it broke my heart into million pieces, and made me feel as a jerk for failing them like this. They were suffering so much and I didn't even noticed, so engrossed in our happiness that I lost sight of how thing were really. This is not the Stiles I fell in love with, he was perfect and was always ready to take over the world, but this one was so broken and small that my heart ached. But still... I don't know how or why but seeing the true him didn't make my desire for him go away, quite the opposite really. It made me want to protect him and give him the world that he so deserves but sometimes doesn't have the energy to try to go after.

"The money I gave you..." I began confused, but was interrupted by him.

"I had to divided into to: our needs and trying to pay the medical bills of our late parents. Both mom and dad left us with a lot of debts to pay for... Not even the payment I got from you is enough to pay them all" he said embarrassed, this time for his situation. Something that I got angry because, he should be proud of how much he had achieved even when the current was against him "I should have accepted your uncle's preposition and let him adopt Scott, he would have gotten much more than with me... I'm such a horrible and selfish brother!"

"Enough!" I exclaimed this time angry "You are the best brother Scott could ever ask for, so I don't want to ever hear you talk like that ever again!" I couldn't continue scolding him or telling him how sorry I was or how much in love I was with him and not with those 'hot, mature and successful women', who in reality are just sluts, because he interrupted me... again. However, this time wasn't with words but by fainting "Stiles... Stiles!" I nearly didn't catch him before he fell on the ground. I quickly took my phone out and dialled 911 "Hi, a healthy man of eighteen years just collapsed in the living room of my house... he has a high fever... ok..." after giving them my address I carried Stiles to my room, which had a much nicer bed than his and had a private bathroom that he might need to wash all the sweat away. After having stripping him down to his boxers, and taking all my self control not to molest him while he was passed out, laying him down on my bed, and had put a cold wash on his forehead, I took my cell phone again and dialled, but this time to my sister "Hey Cora... yes, I am back... I missed you too... look, I need you to do something for me...".

* * *

When the doctor came I thanked the angels that none of the kids woke up, it would have been disastrous. Especially for Scott whose wounds from his father's death were still fresh, he would have surely thought that Stiles is dying and surely have a panic attack. Stiles told me that it was something he started having after their mother's death and now Scott began developing after the Sheriff passed away. I wouldn't want him to have one while his big brother was unconscious and he seems to be the only one able to snap him out of that state. But things didn't go as I wanted them to, as it always seem to happen. Stiles had more than just a high fever, he had to be taken to the hospital for hospitalization. This news scared the shit out of me, specially while I was watching the ambulance drive away from the front porch of my house.

Quickly I dialled Laura and told her what happened, my annoying big sister, God bless her soul, for once didn't pull the shit she always does but was at my door not ten minutes later kicking me out of my own home with the pretext that she would take care of the children, but I had to be at the hospital for Stiles. That's how I ended up in the waiting area, trying to calm myself down as the doctors diagnosticate what was wrong with Stiles.

"Mr. Hale?" A petite woman in her late forties called out for me, making me stand up rapidly and rush to her side, nervous of the answer "It seems that Mr. Stilinski has a sever case of dehydration, but don't worry everything is fine now that we are giving him the treatment he needs".

"If he is fine, why isn't he waking up?!" So much waiting was making me lose my patience.

"It seems like Mr. Stilinski has pushed his body over the limit while sick and it has taking a toll in him. But don't worry he'll wake up once his body has recover the energy, he isn't in a coma" she explained me kindly, not even blinking at my rude behaviour. She surely is accustomed to it, after all I am not the first person that has snapped at her cause they are worried for someone.

"He'll wake up?" I asked, this time more shyly, losing confidence in myself.

"Yes, he will" she assured me confidently.

"Ok" I sighed relieved "Can I see him now?".

"Of course" she replied "Please follow me" she guided me to a private hospital room in which Stiles was in, he deserved the best especially now that he is sick. When I entered I almost turned around on my heels and ran away, he looked so pale and in pain that it practically hurt me to see him like this "Normally you couldn't be here because visit hours are over, but the private clinic is very grateful for your generous donation so we'll make an exception: during the duration of the stay of Mr. Stilinski you and your family are allowed to visit him whenever you want".

"Thank you" I replied absentmindedly, my sole focus was on Stiles' pale face. I didn't even notice her leave the room as I took his frail hand on mine, raising it to my lips to kiss sweetly and prayed for him to get better soon.

So this is how I ended up with an armful of crying children the next day, all worried sick that they'll lose their babysitter... no, their mother. Laura, who has been taking care of them all night and morning, had to be the one to give them the awful news because I refused to leave Stiles' side. When I saw her enter the room with the kids I almost fulminated her with my glare, the last thing I wanted right now is the children seeing their superhero, their supermom, so... sick. However, when she told me that as soon as the kids noticed us gone and found out the state of Stiles they refused to eat, drink or do anything until they got here. I smiled softly at the kids after hearing that, touched of how much they cared about family. But that happiness was gone as soon as they broke into tear when they saw Stiles in a hospital bed not waking up, no matter how much they begged and cried for him. It was the most heartbroken experience in my life: seeing the love of my life in a hospital bed as my... no, our children cried for him to wake up. The worst was when Scott, strong pure Scott, jumped on the bed and cried on his big brother's chest begging him not to leave him like daddy and mommy did. I almost teared up at that.

* * *

It took us, the doctor, Laura and I, a while to calm the little ones down and explain to them that Stiles wasn't dying he was just sick and needed rest.

"Is it true?" Jackson, to everyone's surprise, finally asked the doctors. Wet trials of tears still on his cheeks, hands on his hips and the famous Hale glare on his face "Stiles will wake up?".

"Yes, he will" the doctor assured him softly, kind smile on place.

"See, Scotty. Everything will be fine, Stiles will wake up and will come back to us. Don't worry" Jackson tried to calm Scott down, stepping on the lieder's place, that normally was reserved for the young Stilinski, to take the bull by the horns and calm everyone down.

It took a few more tries but everyone finally calmed down. I waited a few more minutes before grabbing Scott by the waist and hoisting him on my lap, he kicked and screamed angrily at being taken away from his big brother so I snuggled him into my chest and started murmuring sweet nonsense against his hair. It took a while but he finally seemed to calm down and let me comfort him.

"Scott" I began slowly, trying not to scare him "Do you remember when we were all playing lacrosse and you called me dad?" I felt him stiffen against me, breaking my heart once again "Shh, boy calm down" I hushed softly "I love you Scott, both you and Stiles, and whatever you do I'll never kick you out of the house. So please stop fearing me, you'll never have to leave if that's what you wish. I love you like a son Scott and I would be honoured if you called me dad again, but there is no rush or expectations. If you don't want to call me dad, you don't have to" I rushed to say, not wanting to pressure him.

"So... I can call you dad? Then Isaac, Jackson and Erica will be my brothers and sister?" He asked sweetly, he looked so cute titling his head as a confused puppy. However, the hopeful almost painful gaze in his eyes made my heart ache.

"Yes, Scott we will be a family... if that's what you want" I assured him "You'll even go to the same school as your siblings".

"Really?!" All the children exclaimed at the same time excitedly, the scare and pain of before forgotten.

"Yes, I've already made all the calls necessary and next Monday you'll start studying at **Full Moon's Prestigious Academy** " I was happy to be able to give good news, to brighten the moment, to my heartbroken kids in this kind of awful situation "Aunt Cora already bought you your uniform, school materials, a Batman bag to synchronize with Erica's Catwoman one, sport clothes and everything you'll need for lacrosse. I am sure that next season you'll get into the team and play with your brothers" my heart soared when Scott flashed me a huge smile full of gratefulness and happiness, before jumping to wrap his little arms around my neck and hide his face on his neck, saying 'tank you' all over and over again "Also, aunt Cora is at the house right now waiting for all of you to show you the new collection of **Muses Kids**. You can have everything you want from the collection, you don't have to stop yourselves at all" I said this to all of them, but the message was clearly for Scott "Now go with aunt Laura she'll get you there and stay with you until Stiles and I return".

"I... I don't want to leave... what if..." the 'what if my big brother dies and I am not there for him?' Was left unsaid but heard loud and clear.

I hugged the little boy tight and comforting before murmuring "He'll be fine don't worry about him, and I'll never leave him alone".

"Pinkie promise?" He said cutely holding his pinkie finger up for me.

"I promise" I replied.

* * *

After that they left without complain with my big sister, but not before Laura told me that the rest of the family (meaning my dad, mom, brothers and sisters in-law) heard the news and took the first flight from Beacon Hills towards New York. Aunt Taylor and her wife aunt Samantha wanted to come, but someone had to stay with my nephews and nieces while their parents were away. So they sent their condolences and wishes to get better to Stiles bia Laura, and a gift with Talia. Some herbs and medical tea from their tea shop, which Stiles adored, Lupa. Malia and Peter also got the news and where rushing to the hospital while we were speaking. It made me smile at how much my family loved and accepted Stiles, they were the complete opposite with Kate... for which I never held against them, she is a sociopath bitch.

"Stiles!" Malia's shout startled me, but what made me fall from the chair was when she pushed me aside, as if I were nothing but a bother, and threw herself above Stiles. The picture was the same one as when Scott was here, but the only difference was that instead of tears there was an angry expression and a scowl "Wake up right now Stiles! This isn't funny anymore!" She demanded, making me chuckle.

"She truly is your daughter Peter" I told the man who offered me a hand and helped me up "Stop shaking him as a rag doll Malia, he won't wake up until he had regained the necessary energy to stay awake" I told her firmly, leaving no ground for protests. She glared at me a for a while longer, but at the end she did as I told her "Shouldn't you be preparing for a test?" I asked her.

Malia was studying at Columbus with Stiles, but while he was majoring in **Business Administration** , she studies **Talent Agent**. For what Stiles has told me he had already finished his first year and passed to the second one, however my cousin still had just one test left.

"As if I would be able to concentrate while my best friend is in hospital" she snorted, looking at me as if I were dumb "By the way, Danny and Ethan will be coming later".

Danny was Stiles and Malia's best friend from high-school, the three of them had been inseparable since they met. Danny and Stiles when they bumped into each other during Computer Studies when they were fourteen, bonding over the fact that they were the only two gay guys (at least out of the closet) at Beacon Hill's high-school. Malia joined their little V.I.P club two years afterwards when she was rescued from the wild and brought home to the Hales. He also tagged along to New York to study Graphic Design in Columbus. They were so close that they even made a pact that when one of them got married, one of the group would be the best man or woman and the other one would get the license to be the preacher. That's why Stiles had to go through an Internet course to get his license to marry Danny to his high-school sweet heart Ethan, who he had been together ever since they turned sixteen.

 _Good thing that now that same sex marriage is legal all over the country_ , I thought happily for them but also for me, as I imagined my own wedding with Stiles one day in the future.

"Son" the voice of my mother snapped me out of my daydream.

When I looked up I found that everyone has entered Stiles' hospital room, for what it looks directly from the airport. Not only that, but the room was already full of flowers, teddies, 'Get better' cards and Reese's, which are Stiles' favourites.

 _When did they have time to do all this?_ I thought shocked, _Have I really been so focused on Stiles that I didn't notice all the commotion happening around me?_

"Mother, father... you are early" I said lamely, not knowing really what I was suppose to say in this kind of situations "I was expecting you at least till this evening".

"You really believe that we would have been able to take our time going to a hotel and unpacking while a family member is hospitalized?!" Snorted a worried Charlotte. Even though she was only a Hale by marriage, she married my big brother Luis, she was so similar to Peter that sometimes I believed that she was another long lost daughter of his... but then I remember that they only have five years apart and everything becomes way more weirder "I had to leave my three years old twins home, I won't lose anytime while my boys back home are worried sick. They demanded daily update!" She exclaimed, making us all laugh cause we all could have imagined it.

Christian and Carlos were both young Hales from the bottom of their small souls, never asking for anything but demanding them as if it was their birth right to have it or know it. They kind of remind me of a strange personality mix of Cora, Malia and Peter, but still unique in their own way.

"Everything will be fine Derek, he'll wake up" assured me my mother softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Even though I've been telling this to everyone the whole day, my mother words made me notice a horrible: I didn't believe them myself. I broke down into tears in front of everyone, clinging into my mother as a five years old boy. However, I couldn't bring myself to care and snuggle even closer into her embrace. Loving and taking as much comfort from her as I could. Luckily no one commented on my lose of control, they stayed with me until ten o'clock but afterwards they left, they were still tired from the flight. I on the other hand, stayed him all night, sleeping on the room's uncomfortable chair while holding Stiles' hand, praying that he would wake up tomorrow... my fragile heart couldn't stand this pain anymore.

* * *

For once my prayers were heard and the next morning I woke up to the face of a very confused Stiles.

"Stiles" I sighed relived with a big smile "You are back" I couldn't stop myself from standing, walk forward and leaning down to steal a sweet kiss from those delicious lips "I missed you" I murmured against his lips, before kissing him again.

This time he snapped out of his shock and returned the kiss with a ferocity I didn't think anyone could possess. And what a kiss it was, the best of all my life. As cliché as it sounds I felt fireworks as soon as our lips touched, and butterflies in my stomach.

"That's now my favourite way to wake up" he commented with a happy smile, but there was clearly still surprise on his expression "What brought that on?".

"I love you Stiles, I've loved you since the moment you began living with me and I saw you cuddling with my children while you were reading them Harry Potter" I confessed, not fearing rejection anymore. These last two days had been hell for me, but it was what I needed to wake up and tell Stiles how I really feel about him "You are my sun, the one who brightens my day with his big and goofy smile. The one that with his kindness doesn't let me loose confidence that in this world there still is good. The one that makes me laugh with his unnecessary babbling that sometimes makes me want to bash my head against a wall, but when it's gone everything is so damn quiet that I loath it. I love you Stiles, and I know that I've been an asshole... but I want you in my life. And not as just the mother figure of my children, but as my partner..."

I was interrupted by his mouth on mine, my heart soared with happiness. I finally could have the one I loved from the bottom of my heart... the one and only one for me.

Or at least until my annoying cousin Malia interrupted us with her fake coughing "It was time for you to wake up already" said Malia "You had the whole family worried sick, almost everyone flew to New York to visit you".

"That's why there are so many gifts" Stiles thought out loud, then he looked at his best friend with a big smile and said "It's good to have you here".

"And she's not alone" Danny said, stepping from behind Malia "How are you feeling S?".

"Good D man" he replied with a tired smile "Just...".

"Tired?" His male best friend offered with a kind smile.

"Yeah" Stiles answered.

"Then you better get all that energy back soon, you have the auditions for the next week-end" Malia demanded, so Peter like that it scared me "You only have six days, counting today, to get better".

"Auditions?" I asked surprised "How is this the first time I hear about this?" I demanded to know.

"It was before... well you know, us" Stiles answered awkwardly "I didn't want to stay at your house...".

"Ours" I cut him off. I wanted to know, but clearing that misunderstanding was more important "The house is ours" I had to smile back when I saw the biggest and brightest smile forming on my lover's lips, a smile full of pure happiness and love.

"I didn't want to stay at our house while you were going out with women and I had to stay behind and suffer. So I asked Malia for help, as she is studying to be an agent and one of her father's friends was making his first movie... well, she convinced me to try on being an actor. It would give me the money necessary to support Scott for a while, until I got a stable job and for what Malia said I was pretty good at it. But now that we cleared the misunderstanding, there is no need for it..." I had to cut his cute babbling with another kiss, I was rapidly learning that I love doing that.

"You will go to the auditions and we'll both create a schedule to handle the rascals" I told/ordered him, when I broke up the kiss "So let's better call a doctor, so you can be on your best state for the auditions. Ok?".

"Ok" he replied shyly, biting his lip and blushing.

He looked so cute that I just had to peck his lips once more, before I left the room in search of his doctor. When I got back I found Stiles laughing and hugging Malia with a huge smile.

* * *

"What's the occasion for the celebration?" I asked with a smile, happy that Stiles was happy.

"Malia got engadge to Theo! And she asked me to be her best man!" Announced an hyper Stiles, almost bouncing on his bed.

"Isn't that a little fast?" I asked worriedly, after all Malia was my favourite cousin... even if she was the only I had, it still counts cause I care a lot about her "You've only been dating for a year, and you both are still awfully young".

"So is Danny and Ethan, but you are not opposed to their wedding" growled a now unhappy Mali with a deadly glare "Also, we are only engaged. We won't get married in at least one year more".

"I'm not opposed because they had been dating for three year already, and I've never seen a sickening sweet couple like theirs since my parents" I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest while returning her glare "Theo might have been after you since you've been sixteen, but you've only started considering him a suitor when he followed you here to New York".

"That's not fair Derek, you know that I've wanted to date Theo since the moment I saw him working out on the school's gym... but I've just came back from the wild. I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment" she defended herself, it made me feel like a jerk again. But she was my younger cousin and I had to protect her.

"But now you are ready for the kind of commitment marriage is?" I questioned her, raising an eyebrow "Look Malia, I'm not telling you not to marry Theo... but take your time, think about this a little bit more".

"I love him" she protested with a pout, sounding like a six years old girl who had just been scolded by her father.

"I know you do, but there is more than just love in a relationship" I told her, dragging her into my embrace "Now let's get outside while the doctor checks Stiles".

We waited for only a few minutes before the doctor exited the room and told us: "Stiles is perfectly fine, he'll just need to stay in bed for a few more minutes and not do anything that demands a lot of energy, his body won't handle it. Also, he'll need to stay hydrous. I'll recommend water and Gatorade, no sodas. Whenever he is ready he can sign his release".

"Thank you doctor" I told her "How are the plans for the wedding going Danny?" I asked to the Hawaiian when we were finally on my car driving back to our house.

"Good" he replied happily "The only thing left is the food and the cake. You won't guess you is Aiden taking as a date to the wedding!" He dared is excitedly, it must be someone he likes very much to make him this excited.

"Cora" Stiles said as if it wasn't difficult to know "What?" He asked when he noticed the looks he was receiving from the three of us "It isn't that difficult to feel the sexual tension there is whenever they both are in the same room. I'm just surprised they finally decided to stop dancing around each other, it took them three years! Goodness! It only took Derek and I one year" he threw his arms above him in a dramatic gesture.

"You've notice their attraction since the beginning?!" Exclaimed a shocked Danny "I've only known about them since a few days back when Ethan told me Aiden asked Cora to be his date, I thought they hated each other's guts".

"Oh, they do. But that's also what makes them desire each other. Ever since Aiden shut Cora up in one of her bitch moments, and Cora did the same to Aiden in one of his jerk moments, they've been in a hate/love relationship. They hated each other because the other won't bend to their will, as most people did. But at the same time they liked that someone was able to be there to tell them when they've gone far enough. Also, it's a plus that both of them are hot as hell" Stiles explained.

"Let's stop talking about my sister's love life please" I demanded, making them laugh but at the end they did as I asked.

* * *

We spent the rest of the ride talking about which cake flavour was the best for the cake and what food should be on the menu for Danny's wedding. When we finally got home the kids where jumping all over the house, crying in happiness for having their 'mom' back. They didn't leave his side whenever they were at home, and made sure to be good at school to not disturb Stiles' resting period. When the day of the auditions finally came he was a wreck of nerves, he didn't believe that he would make it through. However, after amazing sex and reassurance from me he got the confidence he needed to finish the long exhausting period of auditions.

"How did it go?" I asked with a smile when I heard the door opening. Stiles didn't want anyone to go with him, in exception of Malia who was his agent, in fear of embarace get himself in front of his family.

"I got the role!" He exclaimed happily, jumping on my arms "I'll be playing Jimmy, a co-star, in High Road, the movie directed by Peter's friend. Also, I'll make a guest appearance in the first episode of the new Fox's series New Girl, and an episode in First Dates with Tobby Harris!" He bounced on his heels as a little boy in Christmas, eyes shinning in joy and pride for getting the roles "Not only that, I even get to be the protagonist of my own movie! That's for next year, but I'll get to be the male principal role in The First Time with Britt Robertson as the female protagonist!".

"I am so happy for you Stiles" I told him honestly, trying to show my pride to my boyfriend with my lips "What do you say, let's call the children and go out to celebrate the good news".

Stiles giggled before rushing upstairs to get the kids, leaving me behind with a damn goofy smile on my lips as I watch him go. I would have once in my life cursed myself for wearing such a stupid smile on my face, but right now I could only think of how damn lucky I was for wearing such a stupid smile on my face.

Stiles is really perfect... and we are so damn lucky to have him. I thought happily as I arranged the dinner reservation for the night, knowing that there was nothing now that would ruin my life.

 _If only I knew that my past would come back to bite me in the ass..._


	2. Sequel!

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _This work has a sequel, it's name is: My psychotic crazy ex_** ** _._**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy it as well._**

 ** _XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)_**


End file.
